Anexo:6° temporada de South Park (RDM)
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2002 (17 episodios) |predecesor = Quinta temporada |sucesor = Séptima temporada }}La sexta temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal de cable Comedy Central, el 6 de marzo de 2002 y finalizó el 11 de diciembre del mismo año, con 17 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó por el canal de cable Locomotion el día 11 de mayo del año 2003. La temporada se re-emite en Latinoamérica, bajo el nombre South Park (RDM) por el canal Rouding TV, desde el 4 de octubre de 2018 hasta el 24 de diciembre del mismo año. Producción El doblaje de la temporada comenzó en agosto de 2018, dos meses antes de su estreno por Rouding TV. La temporada se mantiene en el estudio de DNA Grabaciones Internacionales, bajo la dirección de Mariana de la Laguna, la traducción y adaptación de Eduardo Garza y la dirección musical de José Antonio Macías. Se mantiene al mismo reparto de las temporadas anteriores, exceptuando Clemen Larumbe como Sheila Broflovski, con el papel aun en manos de Magda Giner, quien dobla al personaje desde la quinta temporada. En esta temporada, es importante presenciar íntegros como datos destacables en el doblaje, siendo estos los siguientes: *Debido a la muerte de Kenny en la temporada anterior, Irwin Daayán paso a tener una participación casi nula en esta temporada, haciendo únicamente voces adicionales y personajes episódicos, siendo quizá la única temporada en que lo hace. Así mismo, no dobló al personaje en su aparición en el último episodio, dejando sus diálogos en la voz original de Matt Stone, por razones desconocidas. *Debido a que Ángeles Bravo se retiró del doblaje el año pasado, la Sra. Crabtree pasa a ser doblada por Ana Teresa Ávila en su única aparición en esta temporada. *Arturo Mercado Jr. se integra a la serie doblando al personaje de Tuong-Lu-Kim. *Rolando de Castro se integra también a la serie para doblar al Reportero del canal 4. *Laura Torres, por su parte, se integra también para doblar a Kevin Stoley. *Por razones desconocidas, Rocío Gárcel deja de doblar al primo de Kyle: Kyle Scwartz, siendo sustituida por Claudia Motta. *Por último, Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. se integra también a la serie para doblar a Roger Donovan. A partir de esta temporada, se empieza a acreditar al reparto del doblaje al español latino al final de los créditos, echo que ha ocurrido en la serie desde su vigésimo primera temporada. Reparto base Voces adicionales *Alberto Bernal *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Óscar Flores *Daniel López *Alejandro Mayén *José Antonio Macías *José Ángel Torres *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Herman López *Gerardo Reyero *Magda Giner *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Evan Sullivan *Amada Álvarez *Juan Cardeño *Amanda Farah Personajes episódicos Episodio #1 Jared Has Aides (Jared tiene SIDA) Trivia *Este episodio fue emitido únicamente con su doblaje original en Locomotion en 2003, para luego no volver a ser emitido y ser posteriormente lanzando en South Park Studios con un redoblaje echo en 2015. Por su parte, el episodio fue redoblado en México para ser emitido como estreno de la temporada en Rouding TV. *El juego de palabras entre AIDS (SIDA) y Aides (asistentes) fue adaptado de la misma manera que el doblaje para Brasil y el redoblaje mexicano. Jared dice que tiene VIH pero refiriéndose a Victor y Héctor, los nombres de sus asistentes. Episodio #2 Asspen (Asspen) Episodio #3 Freak Strike (Huelga Monstruosa) Notas *En el redoblaje de 2015, el loop del hombre con cabeza de martillo quedó mudo. En el redoblaje mexicano, esto se corrige. Música *'Busquemos nuestra etiqueta' **Interpretado por: Luis Daniel Ramírez (Butters), Eduardo Garza, Alfonso Ramírez, Alejandro Villeli y Daniel del Roble Episodio #4 Fun with Veal '('Diversión con Ternera) Música *'Salvemos al orden' **Interpretado por Habib Gedeón y Maggie Vera. Notas *Michael Dorn fue doblado por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza, su voz oficial. *Primera participación de Habib Gedeón en la serie. *Además, esta es la segunda ocasión en que Habib Gedeón y Maggie Vera cantan en dúo, siendo la primera ocasión en la serie Zaboomafoo. Episodio #5 The New Terrance and Phillip Movie Trailer (El nuevo trailer de Terrance y Phillip: La película) Música *'Pelear con el mundo entero' ::Interpretado por Alfonso Ramírez *'Pelear con el mundo entero' (Versión simplificada) ::Interpretado por Salvador Delgado (Russell Crowe). Notas *En ambos doblajes, las voces de los ciudadanos de China se dejaron en la versión original *Un loop de Cartman fue doblado por Alberto Bernal. *Salvador Delgado dobló a Rusell Crowe, siendo su voz oficial. Episodio #6 Professor Chaos (Profesor Caos) Trivia *Originalmente se tenía pensando en que Gabriel Ramos retomará al Profesor Caos, después de doblarlo anteriormente en El show de Butters, pero al final no se pudo lograr a nada, al no estar trabajando para DNA Grabaciones Internacionales. Por ello, Luis Daniel Ramírez hizo tanto a Butters como al Profesor Caos en el episodio. *La voz de José Luis Piedra fue alterada digitalmente para hacer sonar mas infantil a Doggie. Episodio #7 The Simpsons Already Did It (Los Simpsons Lo Hicieron) Notas *Se respeto la traducción del título que es conocido en latinoamérica "Los Simpsons" en ambos doblajes. *En el doblaje el episodio de Los Simpson se llama "Lo que hemos llegado", pero el verdadero título en Latinoamérica es "A esto hemos llegado". En cambio, en el redoblaje mexicano, el título del episodio original fue respetado. *Manuel Campuzano dobló al anunciador de "Los Simpson", siendo el quien realiza los insertos de dicha serie desde la temporada 27. *Verónica Rivas dola a Francis Velman en ambos doblajes. Música *'Gente de mar y yo' ::Interpretado por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). Episodio #8: Red Hot Catholic Love (Amor Católico Caliente) Trivia *Verónica Rivas dobla a la Sra. Gorache en ambos doblajes. *Katalina Múzquiz ya había doblado a Martha Stewart en Bad Moms. Música *'Bote católico' **Interpretada por Eduardo Fonseca. Episodio #9: Free Hat (Sombrero gratis) Notas *Por adaptación, el nombre de Sombrero McCullen fue traducido a Sombrero Smith, el cual se mantiene en el redoblaje. *Arturo Mercado y Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. vuelven a doblar a Steven Spielberg y George Lucas, luego de doblarlos con anterioridad en películas de los años 90's y 2000's. Música *'Isla tropical' **Interpretada por José Arenas Episodio #10: Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society ''(Las Bubis de Bebe destruyen la sociedad'') Notas *En algunos loops, cuando los chicos se convierten en monos se dejaron en inglés. En el redoblaje, esto se corrige. *Cuando Kyle pregunta: "¿Esta Bebe?", es doblado por Miguel Paneke y no por Patricia Azan. En el redoblaje esto se corrige, haciendo que ese loop si sea grabado por Liliana Barba. Episodio #11: Child Abduction Is Not Funny ''(El Abuso a Menores No Da Risa'') Notas *En la televisión cuando los conductores de noticias Tom y Chris intercambian palabras, se puede ver que en la primera escena se comete un error, pues ambos sus nombres son cambiados uno al otro, pero en la siguiente escena sus nombres son bien nombrados uno del otro. En el redoblaje esto se corrige. *Curiosamente, tanto Mackey como su padre son doblados por actores con el nombre Víctor: Víctor Manuel Espinoza y Víctor Hugo Aguilar respectivamente. *Durante el capítulo se pueden escuchar algunos ambientales con la voz de Víctor Hugo Aguilar, los cuales los hace con su tono de Johnny Bravo. Episodio #12: A Ladder to Heaven (Una escalera al cielo) Música *'9/11' **Interpretada por Carlos del Campo (Alan Jackson). Episodio #13: The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers (El regreso de la comunidad del anillo a las dos torres) Notas *Este episodio fue doblado y estrenado antes que el capitulo 9, debido a que se estreno como especial de halloween. Episodio #14: The Death Camp of Tolerance (El campamento de exterminio a la tolerancia) Notas *Si bien la canción de Lemmiwinks en los créditos fue doblada y transmitida por el canal Locomotion, en MTV esta canción es omitida, debido a que este canal suele recortar los créditos finales en todos sus programas. En el redoblaje mexicano, la canción si se mantuvo y fue doblada. Música *'Lemmiwinks' **Interpretada por Alejandro Mayén. Episodio #15: The Biggest Douche in the Universe (La ducha mas grande del universo) Música *'El mierda mayor del universo' **Interpretado por Alejandro Mayén. Notas *Sergio Zaldívar dobla a Rob Schneider, siendo su voz oficial. *En el doblaje original, el hombre #1 fue doblado por Xavier Coronel, mientras que en el redoblaje por Ernesto Lezama, siendo la tercera vez que Lezama sustituye a Coronel en un papel, después de Denzel Crocker en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy y el Sr. Mojón en este redoblaje. Episodio #16: My Future Self n' Me (Mi futuro yo y yo) Notas *En el redoblaje, Orlando Noguera utilizó el mismo tono de voz de Butters para doblar a Stan, quedando como resultado un tono muy agudo, la razón sería que Noguera presta el tono normal de Stan para doblar a Stan del futuro. *En el redoblaje mexicano, los actores que personificaban a Stan, Cartman y Butters en sus versiones del futuro fueron doblados por sus actores de voz correspondientes, pero con tonos de voz mas graves para los mismos (los casos mas notorios fueron con Stan y Butters). Música *'Mi futuro y yo' **Interpretado por Alejandro Mayén. Episodio #17: Red Sleigh Down (Trineo Rojo hacia Abajo) Notas *Los loops de los iraquíes se dejaron en versión original en el doblaje original, pero en el redoblaje si son doblados aunque sus actores son desconocidos. *Algunos loops de la multitud se dejaron en versión original en el doblaje original, pero en el redoblaje si son doblados. Música *'Los 12 días de navidad' **Interpretada por Leyla Rangel (Jimmy). *'Pú-Chu Express' **Interpretada por Ernesto Lezama (Sr. Mojón) y José Antonio Macías (Cartman). *'Voy montado en el trineo' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:RDM Categoría:Aidapeviva Categoría:LeoDios12